Min Sunwoo
Min Sunwoo, or Woomin Sun'https://home.ebs.co.kr/floweringheart/etc/12/htmlMenu, is one of the protagonists of ''Flowering Heart, along with Ari Jin and Suha Woo. Her flower symbol is the dandelion, which symbolizes "happiness" and "gratitude", her gem is the Topaz, and her transformation item is the '''Rainbow Shadow, which is a shadow palette. Appearance Min has shoulder-length orange hair with olive eyes. Her usual attire consists of an orange cap flipped sideways with a green and orange circle on the right side with only orange on the left side. She also wears a long, white sleeved orange jacket with a t-shirt with the letter D printed in blue on it, as well as blue shorts, orange stockings and orange sneakers. Personality Min is an active, robust, outgoing, and athletic girl. She's strong-willed, persistent, and the most courageous of her friends. Min is also tomboyish, with a cool and very witty attitude. History Min was first seen with Suha talking to the love struck Ari as she was crushing on Trump, who Ari had just met, and said that it was impossible to meet him due to the amount of girls that are surrounding him all the time. When they are heading home, they see a hamster with bat wings named Chess falling with a pink magnolia ring. The next day, Min lashes out at a disrespectful classmate that took advantage of their shy teacher's weakness in an attempt to skip class. When they all met back at the club room, Ari said she wanted to help the shy teacher and due to that desire, then she transformed into an adult in front of Min and Suha, and Chess explains the magic that came from his kingdom, Flowering Heart. When Ari attempts to teach the class, Min thinks that Ari can't do it, only to be surprised that Ari actually acts like a real teacher and fits in with the class. When a dark beetle attacks the class, Min tells Ari to protect the students, only for the shy teacher to come in and defeat the beetle. After the change of personality, the shy teacher changes her personality to a more serious one, and they keep on with the class. Relationships Trump Min and Trump don't interact with each other a lot but they first maintained a good relationship before Trump's change of personality. Chess Min and Chess don't interact a lot but they maintain a good friendship. Suha Woo Suha and Min are good friends and they have known each other for a long time. Ari Jin Ari and Min are good friends, as they have known each other for a long time along with Suha. Shuel Min first saw Princess Shuel as a friend before learning about Shuel's true intentions, as she didn't care for anyone at all, and blamed Ari for taking away the people who she held dear. But after Shuel sacrificed her despair energy to save Happy, she formed a sincere bond with Ari and friends. References Category:Asexual Category:Single